Commonly assigned co-pending U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,820 discloses a device for dispensing air-treating vapors from a flexible, generally flat dispenser pouch containing a liquid air-treating composition. That device includes a frame or housing which may be adapted to rest on a table top or other surface, or to be hung or otherwise supported. Two support members are mounted across the frame such that a flexible, generally flat dispensing pouch can be supported between them. The two support members are movable relative to one another so that the flexible pouch, which is sandwiched between these support surfaces of the support members can be squeezed by sandwiching force exerted through the support members.
The flexible dispenser pouch includes an inner storage container filled with a flowable, vaporizable air-treating composition, preferably a liquid. Such inner storage container is burstable by sandwiching pressure exerted through these support surfaces to release the air-treating composition into a dispenser pouch for dispensing by permeation of vapor to the surface of the pouch and into the atmosphere.
Although the device described in 4,558,820 is highly useful, it has been found that in that device the pouch is subject to possible leakage about its periphery when the inner storage container is ruptured.